


Carrera

by Yukime_Hiwatari



Series: 30 Besos [3]
Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7214137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukime_Hiwatari/pseuds/Yukime_Hiwatari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janet siempre estaba en una continua carrera para llegar a realizar todas sus misiones, pero esta vez todo tendría que parar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carrera

Tabla 30 besos 

Hank/Janet

Carrera

— “Reúnete conmigo en mi laboratorio antes de que desaparezca”

Janet corrió nuevamente hacia el laboratorio del profesor Pym. Iba tarde para su experimento y aún tenía un millón de cosas que hacer, como tratar de estudiar y promocionar los diseños Van Dyne. 

A veces cuando le tocaba intentar relajarse se ponía a pensar ¿Por qué diablos hacían ese tipo de cosas cuando se supone que eran héroes? ¿Por qué la neblina era tan importante? ¿Por qué Fury, Pym y Odín guardaban tantos secretos? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en el profesor Pym y sus ojos azules? Pero cuando terminaban aquellas interminables horas le tocaba ir a sacarse fotos y parecía como si la misma niebla provocara que se le olvidaran sus preguntas. 

Al fin llego hasta el laboratorio. Y comenzó a sentirse nerviosa. 

Siempre le pasaba ahí, con él y pese a sus absurdos momentos en que trataba de impresionarlo. Nada funcionaba. Comenzaba a cansarse demasiado y era evidente que no sentía celos. 

¿Cuántas veces había gritado que quería besar a alguien o coquetearle y no funcionaba? ¡Muchisimas! Pero ahora ahí estaba utilizando los instrumentos de química una vez más, con rapidez. Como si esto fuera una carrera continua para descubrir un gran secreto.   
Entonces él hizo su entrada, agrando su tamaño y le observo desde arriba. 

Sí, aun recordaba que él había ayudado a hacer su traje espacial y ella le había ayudado a diseñar el traje de Gigantman. Y sin embargo… simplemente no la observaba de esa forma especial que ella deseaba. 

Soltó un suspiro antes de agacharse nuevamente para evitar lastimarse con la explosión causada y seguir mecánicamente todo.   
Cuando los minutos pasaron y el tiempo se acabó sintió un nudo formarse en su estómago. Nunca lo había hecho antes sin una buena razón pero era el momento ¡no esperaría más! 

—Profesor Pym.

— ¿Eh? Hola. Tu proyecto fue muy interesante. ¡Tan explosivo! 

— ¡Si! ¡Bastante genial! Digo… espere…—era frustrante actuar como si todo aquello fuera mecánico y ahora que lo recordaba ¿alguna vez había ido a comer? Negó con la cabeza y se acercó decididamente al profesor Pym. 

Por un instante observo pánico en las facciones ajenas, pero eso paso y supuso que era su imaginación. De inmediato la alarma de misión para ella comenzó a sonar repetidamente. Lo ignoro deliberadamente y tomando de las solapas de la bata al profesor Pym lo jalo hacia ella para unir sus labios con los ajenos. 

Las alarmas dejaron de sonar de inmediato. O quizás no, pero Avispa solo podía sentir sus labios sobre los ajenos, con aquella respiración menguante y las cosquillas de la barba ajena. Él no respondía. Pero no se rindió. Deslizo su diestra por el cuello de la bata hasta llegar a la nuca ajena y presionarse más contra su rostro. Así como su cuerpo. ¡No respondía!

Estaba a punto de darse por vencida, su corazón ahora lo sentía triste y necesitaba ir a “pasarla bomba” Sentía picazón en su nariz y un nudo en la garganta. 

Y cuando estaba a punto de alejarse, sintió la mano ajena en su cintura presionando su cuerpo al ajeno, esto la sorprendió tanto que dejo salir un quejido débil, el cual fue acallado cuando el profesor Pym que, sin pedir permiso introdujo su lengua en la cavidad de la castaña. Soltó un suspiro antes de querer seguir el ritmo acelerado del beso ajeno. Pero le derretía, le hacía temblar, solicitar más. 

Cuando después de unos segundos se separaron, sus mejillas estaban coloradas y sus labios hinchados. Había sido el primer beso más fantástico de la historia… tan… tan… ¿Por qué sentía un de ja vu? 

— Creo que el experimento salió perfectamente. 

— ¿Experimento? —repitió con pena y dolor. 

— Si, esperare hasta su próxima clase para seguir con esto señorita Van Dyne… — El profesor se dirigía a la puerta por la que siempre desaparecía. — Recuerde que solo puede experimentar esto conmigo… ya no quiero que siga solicitando a sus compañeros ayuda cuando solo yo puedo “enseñarle”. 

Estuvo a punto de caerse en es momento. ¿Eso qué diablos significaba? 

— ¿Qué hay de Parker?

— Mucho menos Avispa. — él se giró aun en su “puerta” para observarla. La sonrisa en sus labios fue opacada por el deseo que mostraban sus ojos azules. — Hasta la próxima sesión. Sea puntual, aún hay mucho que debe prender. — Y si, en definitiva no hablaba de ciencia, al menos no de la convencional. 

— Lo que usted diga “mi blue eyes” — pensó lo último antes de salir corriendo, tenía mucho que hacer, estaba retazada y al menos debía cumplir con cinco misiones antes de volver al laboratorio del profesor Pym. Pero la sonrisa de sus labios no desaparecía para nada. Sí, al fin comprobaba que no le era indiferente.


End file.
